Eternity
by sadistw
Summary: Izaya's going though typical teenage angst and he knows this, but knowing doesn't make it any better. Timeless chocolate orbs, however, do. ShizuoxIzaya. Set during high school. A splash of romance if you know where to look.


Izaya sighed, it seemed as if everything were moving too fast and despite his damnedest efforts to slow down and breath the world kept tugging him along, yanking him by a firmly woven rope tied around his neck, he had no choice but to follow else the rope would suffocate him, dragging him into the oblivion he so feared. Still, if his life reminded this spiral of too soon, too fast, he would reach that place just as surely before he knew he was standing at it's gates.

Maybe he was being a typical teen, and these feelings of rushing his life away were normal, but he didn't want them to be, after all he was not a typical teen, he was- IS- Izaya Orihara, a genius with a future brighter than any common hick he'd ever met, even if it weren't clear at the moment. He blinked tiredly and packed away his books, noting the lazy orange of the sinking sun, another day gone away in what seemed like an instant. With his bag slung over his shoulder Izaya made his way home, the thought of his fast approaching demise heavy on his mind, he didn't have enough time, even if he lived to 200 it wouldn't be enough.

Izaya walked past the park and saw a head of blond hair that made his breath hitch. Shizuo. The blond was sitting on a bench at an old bus stop leaning heavily against the dented metals back with his head tilted toward the sky and his eyes closed. He looked so completely calm, so unlike his usual self ,but this did not surprise the brunet who had caught the strong boy catching a moment of peace when he was 'alone' several times before. In this moment the dying sun seemed to be sending the last of it's rays directly to the softly resting high schooler, causing his skin to glow a faint unearthly gold. He was very still and Izaya would have though him to be sleeping had it not been for the fingers of his right hand softly thrumming against his thigh. Izaya wished he had the time to simply sit around as Shizuo did, there were a lot of things the other had that Izaya found himself wanting. One of those being the boy himself. Izaya shook his head and jumped slightly at the vibration from his pocket.

 **Shinra: You changed your name again... do you have my book?**

Izaya sent one last longing look at the blond before stepping over the bushes to the side of him and walking quietly behind the stop. When he pulled out his phone to answer Shinra's text he saw that he had been staring at the blond for nearly half an hour, he always tended to loose track of time when he watched him.

 **King: I did, leave it. maybe, whatsit look like?**

 **Shinra: a book** Izaya rolled his eyes

 **King: well that really narrows it down**

 **Shinra: izaya**

Izaya grinned, he knew what book shinra was talking about and he knew shinra knew too. The wannabe doctor had shown it to Izaya that morning saying that it held all his dreams, plans for the future, Izaya suspected it had something to do with the woman he fawn after who was always decked in black. Shinra had insisted that it was a simple planing book but Izaya knew a diary when he saw one, he had sisters after all.

 **King: hmmm, maybe it's this blue book with the little lock?**

 **Shinra: I KNEW YOU TOOK IT!**

 **Shinra: Izaya don't open it**

 **King: took it? Me? I happened to notice it laying on a desk in an abandoned room and kindly picked it up. Some thanks I get.**

 **Shinra: thats a load of bull... don't open it ok?** He asked twice. Izaya was _so_ going to open it when he was home.

 **King: you don't sound very appreciative, you're kinda hurting my feelings**

 **Shinra:ok, i'm sorry, thank you. Please don't open it, Izaya.** Izaya blinked. Three times and a please? Screw going home he would open it now.

 **King: alright, fine but you owe me~**

He put the phone away, ignoring the vibration that was likely just shinra saying thank you, and dug through his bag for the book... only it wasn't there. He went through it again, it should be, he definitely remembered slipping it in there when shinra was trying to correct the teacher... he was busy going through his bag for a third time and did not notice the heavy footsteps sounding behind him until they were right upon him. "hey, Izaya." izaya looked up and turned around to have a book shove in his face. He looked at shinra's diary then up at shizuo with a confused expression. " you dropped this back there" he said in way of explanation. Izaya looked over his shoulder. Back... when he was staring? Rust colored eyes narrowed with suspicion "I was just going back to get it" he lied. Shizuo shrugged before turning back the way he came, "you don't need to look at me like that, I didn't steal the book you stole." Izaya watched the remaining light play with his back until the blond was out of view then continued his own journey home. 'what made him think this wasn't my book?' Izaya inspected it and saw the tiny words 'property of shinra kishitani' on the spine.

So the protazoan could read...

Had shizu-chan know he was there the whole time, Izaya wondered, deciding to read the book later after all as he slipped it into his binder so it wouldn't fall out again. Izaya pulled out his phone again, opening his contacts and scrolling to the bottom, he stopped at the very end at the number named **zzz**. His phone did not allow him to enter a name and directly call someone so it helped to know who he was looking for was at the bottom of the list, he didn't have to search through roughly 5 hundred names. It was a number he used often and one would think it made more sense to label it **aa** a but he felt paranoid having it sitting at the top where anyone could easily see it should they pick up his phone. Izaya considered pressing call but that would ruin the game so he sent a text.

 **Unknown Number: Having a nice evening, poppet?**

Izaya decided to wait a moment, studying the dark sky with a spiteful glare, time was moving in earnest now and the dark haired youth felt each slipping second like a physical blow. He still had so much homework , none of his classes were hard, but his teachers had something against him and under the guise of 'pushing him to his fullest potential' they stacked essay upon project upon research paper on him, some did not count towards his grade, but they never told him which ones. He also had to worry about applying to universities, he had not the slightest intention of going though more school but his parents and of course his devil teachers were quite insistent that he needed to have a solid plan for the future. Izaya did have a plan, or at least an idea of one, he knew for certain that he wanted to work for himself. It was likely his sisters had not eaten yet; somehow they had gotten the impression that their parents were trying to poison them and would now only eat Izaya's cooking. He might have had something to do with the two of them getting that idea but he honestly couldn't remember.

 **Xxx: WHO ARE YOU. HOW DO YOU HAVE MY NUMBER!**

Izaya smiled at the phone and put it away, he felt he didn't need to answer because the message was in all caps and it wasn't really a question. He hummed, skipping the rest of the way to his house. It was dark out when he arrived and he could see his sisters faces pressed against the glass of the window. Before walking up the drive he fired off a quick text.

 **Unknown Number: Goodnight**

 **Xxx: night**

the rapid response was surprising. By chance Izaya's eyes swept over the time as he pocketed his cell. The boxy digital clock told him his skip home had taken only a few minutes,that had to be wrong, he knew the trip lasted twenty minutes at least. The only thing off about this trip was the unexpected meeting with Shizuo. Izaya's mind filled with brown and yellow that moved at its own pace headless of the rules of society or even time. Shizuo seemed to have the ability to turn time according to his own laws, he could speed it up or slow it down and anyone near enough was dragged into his current. Izaya knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was being ridiculous, but maybe with Shizuo he would have just enough time...

Izaya walked into his home and made his sisters dinner.

* * *

This is the reason I think Izaya chases Shizuo around, other than his obvious crush.  
Yeah dudes, let me know what's up ya know? Typos and such and your opinion.  
I can just see Izaya telling his sisters all sorts of crazy things.


End file.
